


Heroes Reborn (Wiped Blank JHoseok/Reader)

by Hopestallion



Series: Heroes Reborn BTS edition [1]
Category: Heroes Reborn (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS with powers, F/M, Heroes Reborn AU, Inhuman, Other, Reader-Insert, mentions of Kim Taehyung - Freeform, mentions of Min Yoongi, mentions of Park Jimin - Freeform, mentions of kim seokjin - Freeform, nonhuman verse, set in the Heroes Reborn world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Hoseok thinks he's an ordinary university student, until he's chased by men in suits and with guns. For a black haired boy, called Jungkook to appear and save his life. Reuniting him with Namjoon and someone Hoseok can't remember, but wished he could. </p><p>Set in the Heroes Reborn world this will have seven parts, for each member of BTS and their S.O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Reborn (Wiped Blank JHoseok/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own BTS, nor do i own Heroes Reborn. What i do own, is the organisation and the evil person i made up to further the plot. It will show parts of Heroes Reborn, but will not have to do anything with the show or the characters of the show. Some powers will be borrowed and some thoughts of the show.   
> English is not my first language so i hope this is good enough and you'll all be able to read it. 
> 
> Enjoy xxx Lana

Jung Hoseok could say about himself, that he was a bright young man. Not in the sense of smart, although he did not lack in that department, but more in the optimistic one. He always had a 'bright' outlook on life, if a day went bad, it was no reason to throw everything away or down. The next day could be better, or the one after that. He had always a smile on his face, as soon as he left his room. No matter how harsh he might be on himself inside of his bedroom, or how deep his emotions could run, he would be smiling once he'd step out of his room. He was the one who made his friends smile and laugh. He had always an ear for anyone who needed to talk and was a shoulder to lean on for many girls at his university. After all growing up with an elder sister, had him tuned finer into the female needs and wishes. He wasn't everyone's friend, but he was friendly with everyone.

There was not a single day, he'd be sad or depressed with people to witness and nothing could bring down his mood. Nothing.... Well to be fair, almost nothing. Being chased by men in black suits and crisp white button downs, wearing sunglasses and holding guns, might be an exception. It might have him desperately gasping for air, as he dodged them two turns into an alley, before hitting a dead end. His back to the brick wall and panicked eyes to the men, who were now crowding in on him. Looking at them now, he could see that the four men were identical, like twins. And for a split second, Hoseok did not envy their mother for having to bring quadruplets to the world. That must have hurt like a b-, hell. “I have no idea what you want from me! I mean the worst I've ever done was a speeding ticket. Wasn't even my fault! That thing totally was screwing around...” he said, both hands in the air, to signal he wasn't going to pull something stupid on them. A popping sound to his right, had everyone turn to the young man who'd appeared out of thin air. “Oh... this looks really bad...” it was a young man, with blackish-purple hair, that was parted in the middle, showing an almost heart-shaped space of forehead. He had big doe eyes, that were of dark brown color. His oversized red and black stripped sweater covered almost half his body, stopping at his knees. His fingers covered as well, as the sleeves were too long.

His timberlands made a crunching sound, as he stepped over dead leaves and to the side of Hoseok. He let his arm drop around the light brown haired man's shoulders, like they were old friends. With the difference that Hoseok had never seen that boy in his life, ever. And he had appeared out of thin air. “Don't move boy, or we'll shoot....” one of the men said, he stood in the middle of the identical other three. “Alright” the boy smiled an impish smile, as the popping sound was heard again and the four men, found themselves in an empty alley aside aside of them. They cursed as they spread to look for the two men, they had to find them at all costs, or they'd face punishment. A popping sound echoed off of the walls, in a small apartment in Busan. Facing the seaside, the sunlight was streaming into the apartment through the wide opened window. The two appeared out of thin air, in the room. Hoseok stumbled forward, gasping for air. Someone's arm was quick to hold his and with it, him upright so he wouldn't face plant. He was thankful for that, but freaking out about the happenings, no one could actually fault him for that. “You just... and we... and then... they had GUNS!” the last word he shouted towards the dark haired boy, who was catching marshmallows with his mouth, like it all was no big deal.

Munching happily the marshmallow in his mouth, he shrugged his shoulders. “They wouldn't have shot you anyways, you're too valuable...” he said nonchalantly. “Jungkook, you remember what we said about not causing trouble?” that voice was much deeper than 'Jungkook's. It came from a pinkish haired man, who sat in an armchair, his leg crossed over the other so his ankle was touching the top of his knee. His full lips formed into a smile, as he eyed Hoseok. The same way that young stranger, Jungkook had looked at him, as if they knew him. “Well how about someone explains to Hoseok what's going on? I bet he's freaking out...” he turned his head to the source of the feminine voice, it was coming from you. A young girl, dressed in black skinny jeans, a black blouse and a black leather jacket. You looked like you were in mourning to him and maybe you had been, he wouldn't remember anyway. Your hair was in a beautiful braid from one ear over your head down to your other shoulder, ending right below your chest. “I'm (Y/N)” you introduced yourself. “And these are Kim Namjoon and Jeon Jeongguk....” he nodded to your words.

”We brought you here, because you are a target of S.U.N. A cooperation founded by Erica Markson. It is disguised as a pharmaceutical company, trying to find an anti HIV serum. However, their true goal is to eradicate people like us...” he decided to not comment, but listen to your words, after all that was what he did best, listen. “When bad things happen, people decide to blame others. Erica Markson had a daughter, Jessica. When Jessica was ten she was diagnosed with cancer, doing all in her power and with all the money she had, she wanted to save her daughter's life. The doctor who was in charge of her daughter, was someone with special powers. No one actually knows what his power was, but the girl died without anyone being able to help her. The cancer was too far gone, had eaten too much of the girl's life already. Erica blamed the doctor and found out with a lot of digging, that he was 'nonhuman'. Blaming all 'nonhuman's she's out to kill every single one of them. Their families, those who could carry the gene and those who most likely have it...” you took a deep breath, running a hand through your hair. “Someone with the power of foresight saw a solar flare coming for our earth and it needs the people with special powers to protect earth. However with Erica killing us.... it looks rather bad for the world right now...”

He had listened to you without a single comment, till the lengthier pause signaled that you were done talking. “What has that all to do with me? Assuming I believe your crazy story.”, “Well assuming you believe, that men in black suits were after you. Although you didn't do anything wrong and Jungkook teleported you from Seoul to Busan.... You are the only one who knows, where and who the two people are. that will save this world. Yes, every “nonhuman” is needed, but only two can save the world from the chaos that is to befall it... We're just meant to protect them till then.... However you were the only one, who knew where and who they are...” you explained to him. Getting up from the chair you were sitting on, you walked over to Hoseok and looked him right in the eye. “You asked for your memories to be wiped, so those two could grow up as regular humans. But we need them now and we need your memories restored... all of them... Even those concerning your powers....” his mouth was slightly agape, as he looked at you. “I don't have any powers” was the first words that crossed his lips. Of course he wouldn't remember, having his memories wiped. But he firmly believed, he was just Jung Hoseok, a university student. Struggling to make it in Seoul, while majoring in performing arts and hoping to be able to dance on the big stage.

”Maybe this will help you actually believe us...” Namjoon pulled an envelope from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and handed it to Hoseok in a few strides, with his long legs. He locked eyes with you, telling you something that Hoseok could not read into, with a single glance. Jungkook however seemed less bothered by the silent conversation, than Hoseok was by the whole thing. He was happily munching on more marshmallows. This time getting them out of the bag himself, instead of Namjoon throwing them at him. He eyed the envelope, his eyes a little narrowed and eyebrows still furrowed, wondering if all this was just a trick to make him believe them. Maybe the envelope held something poisonous and he'd die. “You're reading too much into this Hob-... Hoseok...” you said, watching his suspicious gaze, having had to catch yourself, before you'd use his nickname. That privilege did no longer belong to you. “What is in there?” he asked you. “I have no idea, you gave it to me without anyone knowing what was inside, telling me to never open it or look inside. But hand it to you, once you wouldn't believe us.” the tall guy replied. He pursed his lips to the answer and decided to actually open it. After all if it was poisonous? Namjoon would be dead himself right? Or maybe he was resistant to poison. But then again, why save him in the first place, when they'd kill him in that way? Opening the envelope with his little finger wiggling into the open corner of the envelope, he ripped the top open and pulled out a piece of paper and two photos.

His eyes widened as he saw himself on the pictures, himself and you. You couldn't see the pictures he had pulled out the envelope, but picked up the piece of paper he had dropped. On the white space, in dark ink were four words written “She is worth everything”. You tilted your head to the side, as you flipped the paper between your fingers. Trying to see if there was more to the message, but that was all it said on the paper. Namjoon plucked it out of your fingers and read it, Jungkook hoovering behind him. By now he was almost as tall as Namjoon, still growing steadily. He munched on some more marshmallows, as he read the message and rolled his eyes. “Always for the dramatics” he commented and was pushed aside by Namjoon. He handed Hoseok the paper and let his hand rest on his shoulder, once the paper was taken out of his hand. “So, you in?” he asked. Slowly he nodded his head, his eyes were still glued to the photos. They showed him, kissing you while taking the picture. He was smiling and it was a little messy, with you kissing his upper lip. Your eyes were closed due to the smile, lips curling upwards. One of your hands on his shoulder the other at the back of his head, fingers running through his dark hair. It was black and styled in a spiky mess. The other picture showed you in a white dress and him in a white suit, standing underneath an archway, that had been decorated with soft fabrics and flowers. You were having a flower crown woven into your thick curls, that fell over your bare shoulders and down to your hip. The dress hugged your curves and fell to the floor, fanning out in beautiful lace. His hair was still black, but neatly styled back a white snapback on top of his head. And involuntarily it made him smile, maybe it was the smile on your face or the one on his. He'd never seen himself smile like that.

Flipping the photos on the other side, it said a few words on each. “We did what we had to”, “Make it up to her, remember”. His gaze lifted from the pictures and looked you once over. It was the gaze of someone, who had seen you now clearly for the first time, making you shift uncomfortably, as you stuffed your hands into your jeans' pockets. “What's with that gaze?” it came out harsher than you wanted it to come out, but he seemed to not care much for it. Instead he lifted the pictures for you to see. It felt like a punch to the gut, seeing those pictures. One of them was 7 years old, it had been taken after your first anniversary. The other barely five, it had been your wedding day. “We're married?” he asked with confusion lacing his voice, you shook your head. “Divorced....” his brows pulled together once again. Jungkook left for the bathroom, muttering something about, bad atmosphere. While Namjoon simply went back to his seat and sat down, like he didn't care how personal this talk was going to be. “How long....” he slowly asked. Not really believing a lot of what had been said, even less why he'd divorce such a beautiful woman. “Divorced? For two... married for three....” you licked over your lips. Not being able to stand being in his presence any longer, you picked up your purse from the top of the kitchen counter. Turned away to look at Namjoon and muttered something about wanting to go buy dinner.

Before Hoseok could ask you any more questions, you were already out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs. For a moment envying Jungkook for his teleportation abilities. Your own ability was a curse and a blessing, most of the time though it was more of a curse. Plugging in your earphones and turning up “Spotify” with your playlist, that held the single song, that could make you feel lighter. You turned the corner of the apartment's building and down the stairs. 4 None Blonde's “What's up” bleared through your ears and soon Hoseok and the stress of the whole situation was forgotten, as you hummed along. In the apartment the young overwhelmed man, had to sit down and digest everything. He'd forgotten all his life, except for the year he'd been at university and if he thought about it. His memories had been quite hazy and weird at certain points, sometimes not making any sense at all. Maybe that had been what had him be different and feeling aloof all the time. However he had had a life and a wife – well he was divorced, but he had had a whole other life, he didn't know of. “How are we going to get my memories back?” he asked. After the long silence that hung in the air and Jungkook returning from the bathroom, it had been the appropriate question. After all, that way he'd know everything and he'd know what to do next.

”We have to find four other people. First we have to find Yoongi... he's a 'nonhuman' who can sense other's like us. He'll be able to find the 'nonhuman' we're looking for, his name is Taehyung. He tempered with your memories and took what had to be taken and altered what you had him alter...” Namjoon took a deep breath and tapped his fingers against his knee, Hoseok came to know that motion as nervousness, displayed a lot of times with his friends. It was the combination of nervousness for what might be coming and the unknowing ahead. “The last two we have to find are Jimin and Seokjin. Jimin has an ability we need.... While Seokjin, is the one who has the kids you were hiding from Erica... and only you know the location of both Seokjin and Jimin...” Jungkook came to sit down in front of Namjoon's armchair, so his back was leaning against the tall legs of the older man. His legs were spread out in front of him and his hands laid listlessly in his lap. “You sent us away... all of us.... I wanna know why...” he murmured and locked eyes with Hoseok, the gaze he gave him, making him look so much younger. “I'd like to know a lot of things, myself....” he replied and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

After that it felt like there wasn't much to ask anymore, he felt asking anything about you, would have been weird. Especially since you seemed pretty much done with him. Asking Namjoon about his 'powers' could have been impolite and Hoseok didn't trust the two men yet, to not teleport him into the midst of a volcano. Though he had to admit to himself, he was feeling a lot more on easy with them, than he'd ever felt during his university friendships. The silence was disturbed by a song, that had his eyebrows furrow. Jungkook groaned loudly, lifting his hands to his ears, which meant he was hearing it as well. Namjoon's knee knocked against the back of the dark haired's head. “That's not gonna stop it...” he whipped out his phone and tipped a fast message into the phone, the 'whooshing' sound signaling it had been sent. “That's 4 none Blonde's “What's up”.... I.....” he frowned, how did he know the title of the song? Or even the artist, he could have sworn he'd never heard the song before. “It's her favorite...” the pink haired commented and before the song could reach the chorus it stopped. “(Y/N) has the ability to connect to people's minds, when she touches them. Once she touches someone she's in tune to their mind... Sadly enough, if she's in distress or annoyed whatever... if she has hard feelings, it just happens and suddenly everyone can hear her thoughts...”

He gulped at the thought, of stranger's hearing his thoughts, or that girl's thoughts suddenly being in his head. “Believe me, hearing “What's up” is better... than what we could have heard...” that statement from Namjoon, caused a pained expression to cross Jungkook's face, for a millisecond. And if Hoseok hadn't been observant as he was, he wouldn't even have noticed it. Somehow he wondered if he had been the cause, for the pained expression, if whatever they had heard from her mind, had him as cause. The door to the apartment opened, only half an hour after the song had stopped in their heads. And the smell of greasy burgers and fries, filled the apartment. Holding two bags and a tray of milkshakes, you put everything down on the coffee table. “Burgers!” the enthusiasm made Jungkook sound like he was five. The questioning glance, Hoseok could not hide from Namjoon, for he was really curious as to how old Jungkook even was. After all he looked like 20? Maybe 19, but behaved like 12 most of the time. “He's eighteen... though sometimes I wonder if Seokjin didn't tamper with his timeline...” obviously knowing the conversation was about him, Jungkook turned around with a big pout on his lips. “But Hyung!” he protested and stuffed his mouth with several fries. “Point taken” the older only commented.

”There is enough for everyone, so slow down eating, or you'll get stomach pains and maybe even choke on a fry” you patted the head of Jungkook, who slowed down his chewing and nodded his head. You looked like a mother, concerned for her child's wellbeing and made the unknowing 'nonhuman' wonder if you had had a child with him. Hoseok hadn't seen anything that could be connected to a little child and with you being only three years married, but two years divorced. If you had had a child with you, it would have been around 5. “Aren't you going to eat?” Namjoon's voice cut through Hoseok's thoughts and made him look from his burger in hand, to you. You shook your head and simply pointed at the balcony. “I'm going to get fresh air...”, “You just were outside for almost an hour...” the smart ass comment from Jungkook, earned him a nudge to his side, with your booted foot. “Unlike someone, I don't have a strict bed-time.... Now eat up, brush your teeth, wash behind your ears and go to bed. If you're a good boy, I might let you catch an episode of Mickey's clubhouse” he stuck his tongue out at you and you mock gasped. “What if Seokjin ever finds out about this?” his eyes went wide and his mouth formed an 'O' shape, before he launched into pleadings of 'Don't tell him, when we find him', 'Come on! You know I didn't mean to...' making Namjoon erupt into laughter.

Outside on the balcony, you looked up into the night sky, it had gotten dark while you had been on your way back to the apartment. It wasn't home, just something you had rented on your search for Hoseok. And it only had been thanks to Namjoon, for finding him with his powers, to send out Jungkook to save him, that you had been in the city. Your home was somewhere completely else,somewhere were memories laid. Where you hadn't been in almost two years and third going. A place you had stopped calling home, when the letter from the lawyer had reached you. Just like that your marriage, your love, had been over and you had been all by yourself. Hoseok gone, your friends spread out in the world and Mrs. Markson out for blood. You could still remember the cuffs around your wrists, the needle that had been inserted into your lower arm. Instinctively your hand went to cover your right elbow. How you had screamed for your life, for someone to finally end it, even toyed with the idea to kill yourself, should the opportunity arise. When Jungkook had teleported in and saved you, when Namjoon had found you and hid you from the 'searcher'. Anger was rising deep inside you, anger at Hoseok. For leaving you behind, for having forgotten, for having had a life for the years you had suffered. Even if the situation had been necessary, even if the things done, had been to benefit the world. How could he just have left you? Why hadn't he talked to you? Asking this version of him made no sense, he didn't know himself. There was no reason to hate or being angry at this version of himself. And yet, the anger was there.

”We made hot chocolate...” the door opened right behind you, the glass that had been separating you and the boys inside. Slowly fogged with the contrast of the warm apartment air and the cold outside air. Your (y/e/c) eyes looked at the cup in his hand, following the arm up the shoulder, to the face you used to know. He hadn't changed at all, he was still tan and had the same brown warm eyes, you had loved. His hair was lighter now and longer than you had known him with, parted at the middle and swept to the sides. He looked incredible and your heart couldn't but had to jump in your chest, despite the anger and the hate, you still loved him deep down. Because how could one forget a love of almost eight years? “Thanks” composed and sealed off, you had learned how to do it. You reached out your hand and held the cup, so your hand wouldn't touch his. “Do you hate me” the four words made you stop the cup, before it touched your lips, eyes looking over the edge of it towards him. Moving to your side now, leaning with his back against the balcony's edge. Looking right back into the room, your gaze following and noticing how Namjoon had left and Jungkook was laying in the armchair, with a blanket over his tall frame. You'd have to wake him and send him to the only bed in the apartment. Hoseok didn't say anything, but waited for you to answer him. “No.... I don't hate you... but I hate my ex-husband...” it was true. You did not hate him, he wasn't the Hoseok you had married. Not the man you had loved with your whole being, for whom you'd done everything and would have done all he'd asked of you.

”Even if he had a reason?”, “There is no reason to leave your wife behind, not tell her a single thing. Send her divorce papers with a lawyer, take away all her friends and the love of her life. Before wiping his own memories, leaving and having an actual life.... while....” you stopped yourself, you had to do that a lot ever since he'd come back into your life. “There is no reason for that....” he sighed and nodded his head. “You're right there is not...” you took the cup with you and left Hoseok behind on the balcony. While putting the now cold chocolate on the counter, your thoughts ran wild, but still in your restrictions. Cutting them off, from whoever you could have connected to. Slipping off your leather jacket, you laid it over the back of the armchair Jungkook was curled on. Nudging him awake and leading his sleepy form into the bedroom. Making him sleep on the bed, you turned on the nightstands tiny lamp. “Thank you” he mumbled softly, before he was lulled back to sleep. “It's fine...” you put the blanket over his body and left the room. Through your access to his mind, you had involuntarily found out, what had him this afraid of the dark, promised to not tell a single soul. You always made sure, there was a small nightlight on for him.

”You should, go to bed. As soon as Namjoon is back, we'll leave to find the others...” Hoseok looked a little helpless in the adjoined room of living-room and kitchen. “Just lay down next to Jungkook, the bed is big enough and he doesn't trash in his sleep...”, “What about you?” he asked. It annoyed you, that he showed concern? That he showed interest for your well being. “Please, do what you were good at, for the last few years. And don't care about me...” it was mean to say that, despite having said you didn't hate him, despite drawing a line between what used to be your Hoseok and now wasn't. You could not shake off, that you were annoyed, that you could not stand being with him, being close to him. It was only natural, only human.... especially with someone who was connected to thousands of people, without wanting to. Jungkook had done great in avoiding crowds for you, teleporting you whenever the chance, of accidentally touching random innocent people could arise. “Where are you going?”, “I told you... stop caring” although you had planed to sleep on the armchair. You decided it was best to not sleep in an apartment with Hoseok. After all you had a long journey ahead and you would have to spend more than enough time with him, as it was. You were going to avoid at least this one night. And if Namjoon could go around during the night, finding himself someone to spend the night with, you could do so as well. It had been Hoseok who'd let go of you, three years ago. And seeing him happy and healthy, it only ensured your mindset of having to let him go.

Slipping on your leather jacket, you left the house with the set of keys, that were for your car. You and Namjoon both owned separate cars, for the need to actually split up and confuse Erica's men, Jungkook could easily connect you three. Hoseok stood left in the living-room, thinking of what his old self could have thought he was doing. How could he have hurt a woman like that? How could he have destroyed her like that, that she couldn't look at him, without that pain that she was trying to hide. He was good at reading people, he was good at understanding them. And while she was fighting hard to let him see anything, the pain was obvious and the photos spoke volumes about her love for him and his love for her. He had hurt her in a way, he could not imagine. And while he did not remember the love for her, or her in general. He wished for those memories back, even more than the fear of all this being a horrible and devastating joke of fate. He could not see a way of doing something, so he decided to lay down and sleep. Despite Jungkook being a stranger, he could make do, sleeping next to him in the bed. Assuming that they had to look for the other four men and that it might take more time. Sleeping in a bed with Jungkook, could prove to be more often the case than not. Especially when both Namjoon and (Y/N) left every night like that.

You sat behind your steering wheel, your head rested against the construction, to steer your car. Hot tears were running down your cheeks and your shoulders shook with the force of your hiccups. It felt even more painful than you thought, to see him again. Oh how badly you wished, you could have asked Taehyung to wipe your own memories, to take away the past years and the pain that they had caused you. Instead you had wanted to leave the apartment to find relieve somewhere,in someone's bed, with someone, in alcohol or whatever you could find. But could not bring yourself to do so. Your abilities truly felt like a curse now, when your mind pulled up memory after memory, in which you had been happy with him. To keep you from hurting yourself any further. Your scream echoing in your car, as you tried to release the pain somehow. Screaming for all you had lost, for all the pain you had lived through and something that hurt so deeply, you could not describe in words.


End file.
